


漫漫无终|Endless

by InkyFuture



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyFuture/pseuds/InkyFuture
Summary: 维加斯会给人独特的感觉，就像从沙漠吹来炎热的风裹挟着沙子，一刻不停地冲刷这座城市。璀璨，明亮，疯狂，闪着让人睁不开眼的光。





	漫漫无终|Endless

鲍里斯问我：“你知道这个地方是结婚圣地吗？”  
那是一个很热的下午，我们罕见地坐在地毯上看电视，没有酒，没有烟，没有大麻，谁也没嗑嗨。上一次我们清醒地坐在一起可能还是在学校第一次见面——鲍里斯清不清醒还不好说。我困得不行，边打呵欠边在一堆DVD里乱翻。“谁会来这种鬼地方。”“他们去美高梅那片。”  
他翻了个身，从我的角度看得到那张一如既往的狡黠而空洞的脸，“毕竟这里可是沙漠边缘啊。真正到这里结婚的人肯定脑袋里进了派。” 

维加斯的风像最粗糙的沙砾，这里很干燥，但是每次我看到鲍里斯的头发，都会有一种湿润的错觉。当我们互相往对方的脸上泼着水，湿漉漉地从氯气味道的游泳池里爬出来时，他的头发就像粗麻绳一样披散着。在醉的一塌糊涂的夜里，我闻着鲍里斯身上伏特加的气味和他一起（通常会在不知道什么时候滚成相拥而眠的姿势）入睡时，在酒精和药物作用下乱成一团浆糊的脑子里有时候会萌生出触摸他的头发的想法。但当我伸出手——又会因为这样意外的亲密姿势而陷入一种莫名其妙的情绪中。

我敢发誓鲍里斯是我一生中最想见到又最不想见的人。结果是我现在和他一起坐在他公寓的沙发上喝酒。作为感谢，虽然我不知道为什么要感谢他，因为他为了我的画牺牲了圣诞夜？还是因为他让我可以合法的在博物馆看我的画而不被捉起来？但是，还是有一种奇异的感激让我给他带了一打的伏特加扔在冰箱里。我并不知道鲍里斯爱喝哪个牌子的，事实上，我觉得他根本不会管。就像我从来不会想该喝什么牌子的矿泉水一样。就他现在喝个不停的样子，我基本上确定他还是那个把酒精当燃料的人——甚至比以前更甚。

值得一提的是，能够彻底忘掉和我的画有关的事让我感受到精神的轻松愉悦，在曾经怀抱这段隐蔽沉重的十四年里，我感觉像活了四十一年一样。从十三岁以后，这些事总让我在夜里醒来，感觉迷茫无措，疲惫不堪。也许从某种意义上麻痹了我，伏特加和大麻。但是即使在昏昏沉沉度日的时光里，我仍然发现鲍里斯比我还要孤独。在离开维加斯之前的半个月里，我和鲍里斯喜欢一起坐在我家从一楼到二楼的楼梯上——坐在这一级然后把脚放在下一级，这样当我们喝多了以后胃就会舒服一些。显而易见的事情，我们一边聊天，一边吃东西，鲍里斯用俄语给我讲了好几个故事，然后又用英语翻译一遍，颠三倒四。夜里十二点的时候，他开始打呵欠，然后突然间躺下睡觉。我小心翼翼的躺下去，在我的背后是一级一级的台阶，抬头是洁白的天花板，崭新。什么装饰都没有，我的视线透过水泥的房顶，仿佛见到月亮。

台阶把我的背硌得很疼，每隔一段时间我都要翻一次身，但在我身旁睡着的鲍里斯始终把一条胳膊搭在我的身上，他睡的很熟，就像睡在床上一样，动都不动。在深夜或者凌晨的时候，我终于下决心把他弄醒。“你听得见吗？鲍里斯？嘿。”赞卓拉和爸爸没回来的夜里一直都很安静，我把声音压的很低，像平时夜里说的轻轻的梦话，他哼了声。“把你的手挪开点，我要回去睡觉。”“我猜你会刚站起来就吐我一身。”“行了，起来。”紧接着是很长一段时间的沉默，我简直怀疑他又睡着了，卡扣趴在二楼地毯上的鼾声（那是我头一次知道它会打鼾）都清晰可闻。最后，鲍里斯肯定是在半梦半醒的状态下，他用几乎沉默的声音说：“我爱你。”  
而我知道我不能继续趴在那里了，我落荒而逃，真的差点吐在他身上，在地毯上睡着了。我喝了很多，他也喝的够多，所以我幼稚地想，如果我明天忘记了这件事，就坚决不想起来。  
就在刚刚，他的带着些微酒气呼吸灼烧着我，当时的我不知道为什么那么确定，这是我最后一次爱他了。这种想法一旦出现，就像从沙漠吹来的风，刺痛我的嘴唇。  
在这样迷惘的时候，好像什么都触手可及，又是雾气挥挥手消散。来不及思考的时候，连一丝犹豫和纠结的心情都没有，我只是一直跑，一直喊叫。有时我在梦里无数次重复失去妈妈的那天时，也是这样声嘶力竭的大喊，却发不出任何声音。  
他肯定是最不想走的一个，最留恋的一个，但一切太短，谁又能留住蝴蝶翅膀划开的一道空气呢。我们必须，似乎是必须，一次次的分离，和每一处魂牵梦絮的地方。  
我没忘，可是谁也没提过那事了。在我坐在出租车里的时候，也曾分出短暂的时间后悔没有对他说。

我所学到的一件很有益的事情就是遗忘。但如果醉的不轻的鲍里斯在我旁边，他这个絮絮叨叨的人，非得提起什么事不可。我从前很喜欢和他一起说话，那些带着俄罗斯口音的句子闪闪发亮，他正是那种，让你想和他说话的人。  
鲍里斯说：“我回去过一次。”他说这话的时候，我为了不让他死在公寓里正悄悄藏起剩下的伏特加并且搞了两瓶低度数的香槟——他肯定不会停止摄入酒精的，但至少会同意少喝点。我回过头，看见他的脸还是一样年轻。我在街上认出他的时候，就感觉一瞬间回到了维加斯，一模一样。这是他的脸一种让人一晃的特质：让人以为在做梦。

“哪儿？”  
“维加斯，你爸爸的房子。”  
“那真是…都十二年了。”  
“塌了一半。我说整个房子，塌了一半。我也不知道为什么。我是在夜里过去的，突然间，连手表都不带，有醉驾记录。我感觉在高速上开了五十个小时。等我找到沙漠尽头路的时候天都快亮了，嗯，应该说是我感觉天有点白。我开啊开，抽着烟，打开车窗丢烟蒂。整个一路上，我能看到的车只有一两辆，呃，也可能是三四辆。  
但是，我终于开到了维加斯，没出任何意外。自从我们走了以后那房子肯定没有任何人住过，门都是烂的。然后我就看到里面光线很好，我愣了好一会儿才发现，哇，没有了，我是说墙。  
“你还记得有一次你问我印度尼西亚的月亮吗？我去看过，但现在有点忘了。但我还记得维加斯的月亮。在那条破败的街道里，连月亮都是破败的。通向二楼的楼梯都塌了半截，最后一级悬在空中，我坐在那里，感觉下一秒连剩下的部分都要塌掉。向上看就是月亮——对了，连屋顶都没有——向下看是游泳池，只剩土了，哈，没有人再打扫过了。  
“但是那里的月亮，肯定和任何地方都不一样。

他醉了，每句话都说的支离破碎，但我知道，那段故事就是这样，支离破碎。最好我们谁都别提。鲍里斯真的什么都没提，其实，在他说完台阶的事之后，我们本来都想说点什么的，可所有的话究竟还是像一个酒嗝，轻易咽了下去，感觉上却梗在喉咙里。

当我们在安特卫普的公寓里把这长长的一段陈年旧事讲完的时候，鲍里斯已经躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡。事实上，他从干掉第一瓶香槟开始就表现出睡意，但还是有一搭没一搭地陪我讲话（我感谢他）。  
“我甚至不确定你到底知不知道我叫什么——在维加斯的时候，你一直叫我波特。”  
“现在也是。”  
“对，现在也是。所以，我叫什么？”  
“你真是幼稚得可以，西奥·戴克。”  
鲍里斯已经闭上了眼睛，占据了沙发大半的位置，他向卧室的方向挥挥手：“请便，如果你困了。”我还从来没有待在其他人的卧室里，除了凯西。因此我在起居室的地毯上犹豫了好一会。他听见我半天一点声音都没有，又以他独特的，热情的，轻快的声音说：“我同样不介意和你分享一个沙发。”  
我难得笑得很开心，本着绝不照顾这个伤患的原则扑到了沙发上。  
我在这时候想起他又长又俄式的姓，如果我忘记了鲍里斯的姓，估计这辈子都不能从他那里问到也许，在我侥幸看到他的讣告时，才能重温这个单词。

我还是没睡着，这个晚上，鲍里斯过的随随便便，而且我敢说，他那么多年都过的随随便便。因为，现在还有一棵圣诞树摆在客厅里。我在心里决定明天把它扔出去，否则下一次圣诞节就不用买树了。亮闪闪的灯显然从摆在这里开始就没关上过，看起来已经快要没电了，时不时还触电般的亮起来白色的或红色的光。我突然想起小时候，我和妈妈一起买过一棵圣诞树，是我人生中见到的第一棵真实的圣诞树，只在圣诞夜的时候把灯打开过一小会，二十四和二十五日其他的时候里，妈妈每次提起打开装饰灯都被我拒绝。结果等到我想要看一树光芒的时候，它却已经坏掉了。我又想哭，又不知道要为什么哭，就像现在的心情一样。我那么软弱，几乎要大哭一场，可是这又不是任何人的错。  
我多希望鸟停在这里，可以唱首歌给我听，我却还知道它即将要飞走。  
我不会再说一次爱他了。

这或许是我和鲍里斯为什么没说再见的理由：维加斯是个不会说再见的地方。我们拥抱着度过的夏天，在魂牵梦萦处，漫漫无终。那实在是一段太好的日子，以至于我一开始就明白它不会长久。

糖果，圣诞树，跳舞的小孩  
白天的雪，夜里的烟雾  
清晨的霜花在哭，它没有见到  
所以若你遇着它，就朝我挥挥手  
我会听到那叫声  
千里之外


End file.
